2 distant hearts
by WH-Allen Florence
Summary: i am still confused about this site but i am not giving up yet. here is my new and improved story, its a story of a boy, who's memory was lost can now finally have a chance to get them back but problems rise as he finds his lost memories and his lost love


I

"I know you from somewhere. But where? Where can I find you to make sure that our meeting wasn't just an out of the blue chance? I need to know you more. But how-" "OYYYYY!! Shikadish de Ryoma-kun!! Don't fall asleep during cleaning duty," says an annoying uni-brow boy. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Its been 3 weeks since the young tennis prodigy came to Japan and already, there are paparazzi in his oh so loyal "fan club." "_I need to get out of here!_",cried Horio. The underclassmen had to do extra cleaning duty due to someone's big mouth that said too much.

Flash back:

"Alright cleaning duty, hey Echizen, I bet I can do 5x the cleaning than anyone here, hahaha!" said the loudmouth uni-brow (for those who don't know, I am talking about Horio the 2 year experienced tennis player, nothing to brag about though it not that big of a deal). "Oh really, can you really do that, shrimp." says the upperclassmen, " IF you can, then you will have time to do our jobs too, hehehe."

End of flash back. (Back to the certain scene and situation)

Now due to what was said, they are now with double (or triple) duty of cleaning. Ryoma somehow pulled into the situation, is also cleaning double duty. They were the only ones left in the freshmen building with the loud-mouth uni-brow Horio, brother like friends Kachiro and Katsuo, the cocky but very handsome and well adored prince Ryoma and some how also, the prince's #1 cheerleader Tomoka Osakada, who was also somehow pulled into the mess, helps the oh adored prince.

Winds were going in all directions while the under classmates were cleaning out the trash but yet a mysterious girl wasn't at all fazed by the natural happenings around her. She just naturally walked toward Ryoma as if about to propose a fight on the courts. "Ne, she looks a bit scary, does she even go to this school?," asked the uni-brow. "Hey I heard that you loud mouth!" snapped the mysterious girl. "Long time no see, I haven't seen you since you left the lime light of American tennis to be here," She said with annoyance. "What do you want with me Kat?" said Ryoma in an unusual tone.

(Just a little summary for this character, Kat has been the American cheerleader for Ryoma ever since he started playing, her attitude towards others aren't so great, she is basically what a cheerleader in movies would be like. Also, what I mean by American cheerleader is that Kat also has a fan club for Ryoma the Prince, while in Japan, Tomo is also operating a fan club, basically saying that there are 2 clubs with different cultures in the background. Sorry I guess its not that brief (heehee).)

Ryoma knew what all this meant, shopping, shopping and even more shopping and act like she is his girlfriend. Even though he knew has to go through all that, he couldn't get his mind off someone that he seems to have forgotten. As he was ready to leave for home he knew who wants to tag along, but what he doesn't know is that someone else is also going to give a surprise visit when he gets home.

II

"I'm home", Ryoma said, with the surprise guest, Kat. "Hey everyone!! How have you be-" "DON'T GIVE THEM THE KIND KITTY ACT KAT, THEY KNOW ITS FAKE!" snapped the prince. "Oh, welcome home to you both, by the way another guest has been waiting for your arrival, she wouldn't tell us her name but she says that she knows you from a long time ago." After hearing the last sentence, Ryoma's heart was practically begging for the chance to meet the girl that he has been dreaming of lately.

Flashback/past dream scenes:

"Nii-san chotomatteyo!! (Wait for me!!)" (Laughter). A young girl was running with shoulder length gold brown hair in jeans, and a t-shirt with a bright smile on her face. Ryo-chan chotomatteyo!! (More laughter). The 2 kids were running in the backyard of Ryoma's summerhouse, playing with Karupin when he was just a little kitten. After toppling on top of each other, they were completely out of breath. "Ne Ryoma-chan, we're pals right?" asked the little girl while they were catching their breaths. "No we're not pals," said the young prince with confidence. "Eh? We aren't? Then what are we?" "We are far more than being friends," he replied. " I say this because I want to tell you that I really, really lo-"

End of Flashback/past dream scenes:

Every time he tries to finish that sentence that he so knew so well, he always ends with waking up from the alarm clock before finishing the sentence and has to get ready for school. (Maybe that is why he has trouble waking up in the mornings because he is unsatisfied with the dream results) "RYOMA, HURRY UP! STOP STARING OUT TO SPACE AND GET IN HERE AND EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO ME!" cried an angry tone. "Hai, Hai," said the annoyed and distracted prince. He knew what that tone means and he was afraid in his insides of what was going to happen in the next 15-30 seconds.

He got into the room where everyone was waiting. There sat a girl with gold brown, shoulder hair length, an outfit (a casual shirt and jeans) and gentle eyes with a soft but shy smile. "_It can't be_," thought the confused prince.

"Konichwa, watashiwa, Ryusaki Sakuno des," said the stranger now known as Sakuno. "Ms. Sakuno says that she is a child hood and distant girlfriend. But it can't be true right Ryoma?" said Kat, "Because I am your one and only girlfriend and #1 cheerleader right?" Ryoma was in a fix, he wants to remember this Sakuno that he thinks is his long lost love but on the other hand Kat has been with him since the 2nd grade and if he says no to her, she knows how to let out her anger at other people, and folks its never a pretty sight to see a girl with long nails clawing at someone when she is ugly (and I mean UGLY). As he was thinking about what to do, Sakuno was explaining the Ryoma and Sakuno relationship in their childhood.

Sakuno's explanation of the past:

In the past, we were complete strangers. I moved into a summerhouse with my family, and a new next-door neighbor the Echizen Family. My parents told me that we were going to have a lunch and dinner at the Echizen's house and also said that they had a son who was the same age as me. I was a bit nervous to meet them but after the whole encounter at the Echizen's place, we found ourselves always playing the backyard of the Echizen's summerhouse. We played with Karupin and Ryoga who was with us, until his mysterious disappearance. We were always together but there was someone who wanted us to be away from each other, a boy named Pierre who moved to the US from Paris, France. But we still managed to be together. Everything was alright until a fight broke between Pierre and Ryoma, the fight was happening when I wasn't around. It was horrible, Ryoma was completely bruised everywhere and cuts were visible from every angle. They were fighting over the sense of who gets to keep me as the future fiancée. When I heard the reasons from my personal doctor, Hatori Ryusaki, I was frightened. I then decided that the best way to keep him safe was by securing his memories in a tight suppression lock spell that I was taught so that his old memories would be replaced with different ones.

(End of explanation)

After hearing all that, the room a deafened by silence. The first to speak was Kat, who was furious with the description that was just told. " WHAT THE (Beep) ARE YOU SAYING!!" in her angered tone. "It's the truth, besides the spell should be fading by now, I conducted it for only temporary time so he could out of harms way, some of the memories should be coming back, but they may be a little fuzzy," Sakuno replied. "But it is only Ryoma's decision whether to accept the old memories and dreams." Sakuno then turned to Ryoma with a dead on stare. " Please give me an answer soon before all memories are completed, here is my number, call me anytime." (The number was her home phone # and the # of where she works for a part time)

Ryoma was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do. Questions were flying everywhere and he didn't know how to piece the puzzle together. As he was in deep thought, Kat was going through a rampage and she headed straight toward Ryoma with a furious look on her face. "RYOMA ECHIZEN, HOW WILL YOU EXPLAIN IN A MATTER LIKE THIS, YOU CAN'T ABANDON ME HERE, LIKE THINK OF ALL THE THINGS I DID FOR YOU WHILE YOU WERE STILL IN AMERICA! SAY SOMETHING!!" Kat was about to grab at Ryoma, all of the sudden she spun in a 360 and ended up face down with an arm lock, it was Ryoga who was picked up by Sakuno also came home. "Yo chibisuke, missed me?" "Oh Ryoga Echizen also has the memories of the same past as I do, I didn't suppress his memories because I thought it could answer some of Ryoma's questions in the future. So if you need any more details that have not been mention today and I am not around, I am sure that Ryoga-kun will tell you the details, it also seems that I have overdone my stay here so I best be going," replied Sakuno as she headed out of the door with Ryoga following behind her. Ryoma was in a tight fix now.


End file.
